Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, a GPS function, a motion detection function and many more. With the plurality of features now provided, a mobile terminal has effectively become a necessity of daily life.
The mobile terminals having become a necessity of daily life, the mobile terminals are kept with an individual as they perform their daily tasks. For example, a user of a mobile terminal may walk from work to home every day at 5:00 PM with their mobile terminal held in their hand. They walk down the street that they live on, the user turns left and walks up a short walkway, proceeds up three steps and stops for a moment, retrieves their keys, inserts the key in a lock, opens the door to their home and enters the home. During this period the user may be using the mobile terminal for a call function or the user may consider the phone to be in a dormant state.
The mobile terminal's user may additionally have a home system. The home system may monitor and/or control devices found in the user's home. For example, the home system may record that the user of the mobile terminal opens their front door shortly after 5:00 PM each day.
Accordingly, an apparatus and a method thereof that records the movements and actions of a user of a mobile terminal and uses that information to interface with other systems that the mobile terminal may interface with is desired.